


Do you want to go to prom with me?

by DoomsdayFairy



Series: CroMaWeek2020 [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, Promposal, Soul is a good friend (and also a very good wingman), everyone is stressed, mutual pining sort of, post-anime canon, rated T because Ragnarok curses a lot, studying for finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayFairy/pseuds/DoomsdayFairy
Summary: A few years after the events of the anime, the gang is almost all set to graduate! All they have to do now is make it through their final exams, and more importantly, find a suitable date for prom!...which for Maka, as it turns out, is much easier said then done when her first choice doesn't even seem like an option. Meanwhile Crona already has their mind set on going with Maka, if only they could just find a good way to ask her!
Relationships: Crona & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Crona
Series: CroMaWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Do you want to go to prom with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of CroMa week! 
> 
> Today's prompt: Classwork

“Hey Maaaka-chaaan!” Maka rolled her eyes and kept walking down the street without as much as turning her head towards the familiar voice. Of all the people to run into on such a beautiful day,  _ why  _ did Maka have to have to experience the misfortune of running into  _ him _ ? 

“Maka! Maka! Hey, wait up sweetheart!” 

“Papa. Leave me alone,” Maka hissed through gritted teeth as Spirit jogged up beside her

“Aaaw don’t be like that Maka-chan,” Spirit laughed “I just want to chat a little, you know, some father-daughter bonding,” Spirit tried to put his arm around Maka’s shoulder, but she angrily shrugged him off 

“I’m not in the mood,” She sped up her steps, hoping that he wouldn’t have the stamina to keep up with her, but unfortunately he kept her pace 

“Where are you going? Maybe I can follow you there?” 

“Library,” Maka answered sharply, Spirits face lit up

fuck 

“The school library? That’s great, I’m going to the school too!” Maka sighed. Seemed like there would be no escape until she reached her destination. 

“Why would you be going to school? It’s saturday. Don’t you have  _ better _ things to do” like flirt with unsuspecting women at the club, although judging by the smell of alcohol in his breath it seemed like Spirit had already done that today

“Ah,” he said “Shinigami-sama asked me to come by and help him plan for the big party. Speaking of which,” Maka felt her body tense up, bracing herself for the uncomfortable question that was sure to come next “Any boys asked you out yet?” 

Maka wanted to punch her father so badly.  _ Of course  _ he would ask something stupid like that. As if Maka didn’t have better things to do, as if final exams weren’t happening soon and as if Maka didn’t have to spend most of her time studying for them. If she wanted to have a good future out of school it would be important to get good final grades after all! 

Still, the question hit a sour spot. Because the fact of the matter was, prom was only two weeks away from now. And as much as Maka hated to admit it, she still didn’t have anyone to go with! 

The logical thing to do would of course be to ask Soul. Lots of meisters-weapon duos went to prom together after all, it almost seemed like the default solution for those who hadn’t been asked by anyone else was to simply just bring their fighting partner (so long as said partner wasn’t already busy with someone else of course). In fact a small part of Maka wondered why she hadn’t just gotten it over with and asked him already. It wasn’t like Soul had anyone to go with either, and it would probably be fun to spend the evening with her best friend, but…

...Soul wasn’t the first person that came to mind when Maka thought about potential prom-dates. The person that  _ did  _ come to mind though, Maka wasn’t even sure if they would even be going to prom at all, date or no date. Crona wasn’t exactly a party person after all. 

Not that she would ever be telling papa about any of this. 

Thankfully he didn’t have time to push her to, as the two of them arrived at their destination. Maka was more than happy to finally part ways with her father as he walked of towards the death room and she hurriedly made her way to the big school library, ready to immerse herself in her studies for the rest of the afternoon. Still, the thoughts about prom lingered in her mind as she contemplated in the back of her head what she should do. 

Maybe she should just ask Soul. 

*

“- capable of destroying the world, a k-kishin is created when either a demon weapon or a ultimate weapon meister type manages to consume -” 

“ _ BORING! _ ” Crona looked up from their textbook and frowned. Ragnarok leaned in over their shoulder and snatched the book from their lap before Crona had a chance to react “Witches, Kishins, Souls, we know this shit already! You’re not dumb enough to have forgotten about it are you Crona?!” 

“No!” Crona tried in vain to grab the textbook back, but Ragnarok managed to hold it just out of their reach “But I have lots of tests soon, that means I have to study! Maka says that it’s important to study or you can’t get a job. What are we supposed to do if I can’t get a job? Then we’d have no money! I don’t think I can deal with -  _ ouch _ !” Ragnarok laughed as Crona rubbed the spot on their head where he had just hit them with the textbook. 

“Oh shut up! Can’t you talk about  _ anything  _ else? All I’ve been hearing lately is just Maka Maka Maka!” 

“That’s not-”

“What’s so special about that bitch anyway? Huh? You never talk about  _ me  _ like that! Aren’t I special?” 

“But you’re always there with me, how am I supposed to talk about you? And besides-” Crona took the opportunity while Ragnarok was distracted by the conversation to finally grab their textbook back. The sword didn’t really seem to care though, having seemingly already lost interest in teasing Crona with it “- I  _ have _ to think a lot about Maka, because I’m going to ask her to go to prom with me!”

“What!? Prom?! Since when are  _ you _ going to prom? And couldn’t you  _ at least  _ have picked a prettier girl?” Crona didn’t answer.  _ They _ thought Maka was really pretty, and more importantly really  _ nice _ , but if they told Ragnarok that he’d just make fun of them even more, so they stayed quiet. “And how exactly are you planning to ask her anyway? Not with one of your stupid-ass poems I hope!” 

“I thought I was just… gonna ask. On monday, in school,” 

“No no no! Absolutely not! Do you want to get rejected?! You gotta make it big! And flashy! Girls like that stuff,” 

“Really?” Crona had their doubts about that. But then again, they hadn’t been going to school for as long as everyone else had, maybe they had missed something, “What should I do then?” 

“Don’t ask at me! It’s not me trying to get a date!” 

“Oh, right,” Crona lowered their gaze again and turned their attention back towards their book. Which page were they on again? Crona couldn’t really remember.

“Damn right I’m right!” Ragnarok said “I’m right about a lot of things. Which is exactly why you  _ don’t  _ need to be sitting in here with that boring old book all day!” 

“But I told you, I have to study. Maybe later we can-” 

“Fine, be that way then. Have fun wasting your time!” And with that Ragnarok retreated back into Crona’s body, and Crona tried to continue their studying. 

Maybe Ragnarok had a point though. Maybe they  _ should  _ try to come up with some other way of asking Maka out. After all, from their understanding of things prom was supposed to be special. They definitely wanted to make Maka feel special. But what should they do then? Crona wasn’t sure if they could deal with  _ big  _ or  _ flashy _ , but if they didn’t do that then… what? 

Maybe they should ask someone else? Maybe they would have better advice to give.

*

Monday morning came with a mix of emotions for Maka. On one hand she felt really proud of how much she had managed to study over the weekend, but on the other hand she  _ still  _ hadn’t asked Soul out to prom like she said she would. Maka thought she had already decided that it would be the best thing to do, but evidently not. A big part of her apparently hadn’t given up on the idea of going to prom with Crona yet, and asking out Soul would of course mean losing the opportunity ask them. But what if Crona didn’t want to go? What if she asked them and they said no? Or even worse, what if they said yes just to make her happy but ended up feeling uncomfortable the whole evening! Maka wasn’t sure if she would be willing to risk it. It would be a safer bet for everyone if she went with Soul, but then… ugh 

And sitting in her usual seat in the classroom between the two of them didn’t exactly make the decision any easier. 

“Uhm, Maka?” Crona whispered quietly as they leaned over towards her

“Yes,” Maka whispered back

“Do you understand this question?” Maka looked down at the sheet in front of her and the question Crona was pointing at. 

“I think it’s just asking you to speculate on your own, see  _ ‘what might motivate someone to become a kishin?’  _ ” 

“Oh,” Crona said “Thank you,” 

“You’re welcome,” Maka smiled. While it was nice of professor Stein to give the class study questions like these before finals, Maka had to admit that some of them where a bit poorly worded. 

“Psst,” Soul leaned in from Maka’s other side and whispered “What’s the answer to question 17?” 

“Shut up, I’m not gonna help you cheat,” 

“But you helped Crona!” 

“Helping someone understand the question isn’t the same as telling them the answer,” 

“Whatever,” Soul grumbled “Hey Crona, what did  _ you  _ write on question 17?” 

“Uuh, I don’t really understand this question either,” 

“ _ Quiet _ !” Professor Stein called out from the front of the classroom

“Sorry,” Maka, Soul, and Crona called back in unison. 

The rest of the class went by in silence. Maka continued writing down answers on her own sheet, occasionally glancing besides her towards either side to see how her friends were doing. Soul mostly seemed to be scratching his head thinking, and Crona mostly just sat there staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of them. Once class was over Maka gathered up her things and prepared to head of the cafeteria for lunch. Soul quickly did the same, however Crona lingered in their seat.

“Aren’t you coming?” Maka asked them 

“No I… I need to ask the professor something,” Crona said in that special anxious voice that only really they could do. Did they really have  _ that  _ much trouble with the questions? 

“Alright,” Maka said, hoping that she didn’t sound too worried “Just try not to miss lunch, okay?” Crona nodded meekly. 

After Maka had left with Soul (and the rest of class), Crona carefully made their way up front where professor Stein was gathering papers from his desk. 

“Uhm, p-professor?” 

“Hmm? Yes Crona?” 

“Do you… Can I ask you something… something personal?” professor Stein gave a quick glance at them

“I suppose, it depends on what you want to ask?”

Crona took a deep breath

“Who… who did you... did you go  to  prom with? ” Stein looked up from his papers and Crona wanted to sink through the floor and disappear. 

“No one,” Stein said, very matter of factly

“N...no one? No one at all? Did you go all alone?” Crona felt their heart sink, they didn’t think they would ever be able to deal with going to prom alone.

“No. I didn’t go,” 

“Why not?” 

“Didn’t want to. I had better things to do,” 

“Oh,” 

“Why?” Stein asked with a slight smirk “Git anyone  _ you  _ wanna go to prom with?” Crona felt their face heat up 

“I… I uh,” 

“Relax kid,” Stein reached out one hand and placed it firmly on Crona’s head “I’m just teasing. You don’t have to tell me. Although, if it’s a girl you like - “ Crona gave a weak nod “- then if I were you, I would try asking another girl for advice, instead of my old male teacher, you know what I mean?” Crona nodded again, more confidently this time, thinking they understood what Stein was getting at “Good. Now hurry along so you don’t miss lunch,” 

“Oh, okay,” Stein removed his hand from Crona’s head and Crona slowly started to walk towards the door. They had almost exited the classroom when Stein suddenly called out to them 

“Oh, and Crona,”

“Y-yeah,”

“Good luck,” Crona gave him a small smile that they hoped looked grateful enough before they closed the door behind them and made their way towards the cafeteria.

*

“Oh hey, there you are!”

“S-sorry, uh,”

“Don’t worry, you’ve still got plenty of time to eat,” Maka said as Crona placed their food tray down on the table next to hers. Crona smiled and took their seat. 

“Yeah!” Black★Star piped up from the other end of the table “This afternoon is just study hall! That means we get to do what we want!” 

“No,” Maka said “It does not. It  _ means  _ we get more time to prepare for our finals. Time that  _ some of us  _ should really be using more wisely,”

“Eh, speak for yourself,” Black★Star leaned back in his chair confidently “Big guys like me never fail their finals! As far as I’m concerned this is just more time for me to prepare my big final performance!” Crona really hoped Black★Star wouldn’t fall out of his chair the way he was tipping it backwards with his feet on the table

“Do I even want to know what you mean by that?” Soul asked 

“You can wonder all you want but I’m not telling you! You’ll have to wait and see,” Crona saw Maka roll her eyes. 

“Now now,” Tsubaki, sitting next to Black★Star, said “Maybe Maka has a point. It never hurts to be prepared, right?” 

“While we’re on the subject,” Maka said “Does anyone want to come over to our place on wednesday to study together?”

“Hey, you never asked me about this!” Soul said

“That’s because you would just try to get out of it. You need to study too Soul,” 

“Fine, fine. So who else is coming then?” 

“Sounds like a great idea, we’d love to-”

“Nope,” Black★Star said, interrupting Tsubaki “We’re gonna practise on wednesday, sorry MakaaAA-” Black★Star’s chair finally went crashing to the floor. Soul snickered. 

“I’d like to come,” Crona said, as Black★Star got up and brushed himself off. 

“Great,” Maka said with a smile “I’ll go ask Kid and the Thompsons too,” 

The sound of the school bell rung out overhead. Crona looked down at their half eaten lunch and sighed in disappointment. 

“Guess we’d better get going,” Soul said “Don’t wanna be late for class,” 

“Study hall,” Black★Star corrected

“Whatever,” Soul said and picked up his empty tray. Crona was just about to pick up their own tray as well when an all to familiar back pain hit them

“Are you just gonna throw that away? And not share at all? Shame on you Crona!” Ragnarok scolded 

“Do you want it?” Crona asked. 

“Damn right I do! Now gimme gimme!” Crona carefully lifted the tray over their head to hand over to the sword who practically snatched it out of their hands. Crona winced at the sound of loud chewing in their ear as Ragnarok wolfed down the food. 

“Be careful! You’re gonna get food in my hair, then I’m gonna have to go and shower and miss class! I don’t think I can deal with missing class!” 

“Get going then,” Ragnarok said, followed by him burping loudly and throwing the now empty tray down on the floor. Crona considered picking it up out of courtesy, but by now the cafeteria was pretty much empty aside from them and Ragnarok and Crona really had meant it when they said that they didn’t want to risk being late. They really hoped whoever would have to clean it up wouldn’t be too mad. 

And with that, they headed of to study hall. 

*

“H-hey Marie-san?” 

“Yes?” Marie looked up from the magazine she was reading to see Crona standing in front of the teacher’s desk, fidgeting nervously with the cuffs on their sleeves. Marie tried to smile reassuringly at them. She really liked Crona, despite everything that had happened back when the two of them first met. It made her sad whenever she saw them struggling with something, and so throughout the years she’d made sure to let them know that they could always come to her for help if there would ever come a time when they felt like they would need it. Well, it seemed now was one of those times, as they’d carefully approached her desk just as the other students had all been let out for a short break. 

“Do you uhm, you’re a girl right?” 

“...Yes?” okay, that was certainly  _ not  _ the kind of question she had expected.

“So… so you know what girls like then?”

“I guess so, why?” Marie really wondered where they were going with this

“So uh,” Crona leaned in and whispered “Do you know how to ask… how a girl would like to… to be asked out to prom then?” 

Oh

“Well…” Marie began. She had to think carefully about this. She really didn’t want to risk accidently giving Crona bad advice. “It really depends on what kind of girl you’re asking. Some people really like to be asked out in big, public ways, others prefer something more personal and intimate. For most people though it doesn’t really matter so much  _ how  _ you ask them out though, as long as it’s  _ you  _ who’s asking. If she likes you, she would probably just be happy to spend time together,” 

“But, what if I do something wrong? What if I pick the wrong way to ask and she gets upset with me? I don’t think I can deal with Maka being upset with me!” Ignoring the sudden name drop, Marie took another moment to put down her magazine and think. She still vividly remembered the weeks leading up to her own prom dance, and all the scenarios she had dreamed up for how her then-crush might ask her out (heck! She would still daydream like that from time to time, although she doubted that the  _ current  _ object for her affections would do anything as grand as what she’d imagined as a young girl). So even though Marie didn’t think Maka would be the kind of girl who would place to much value in things like that, she supposed she could understand Crona’s worries.

“Well, you definitely know her better than I do, but if you’re really  _ that  _ worried about not getting it right then why don’t you go ask a mutual friend for help? Maybe they could help you come up with ideas,” Crona’s face lit up

“That’s a good idea! Thank you Marie-san!” 

“You’re welcome,” Marie smiled “Now go enjoy what’s left of recess before it’s time to come in and study again,” Crona nodded and hurried out the door. Marie leaned back in her chair and picked up her magazine again. 

That went really well. 

Maybe she was good at this relationship stuff after all.

*

Crona found their mutual friend later that afternoon down at the basketball court.

Two of them, actually. 

“Hey!” Black★Star waved enthusiastically at them as they entered the court, Soul just smiled at them and nodded his head “Wanna play with us?” 

“Uuh,” Crona briefly considered their options. They could just ask right away, but maybe that would be rude? And playing basketball might be fun, there was just one small problem

“But, there’s only 3 of us… Our teams will be uneven,” 

“Eh,” Black★Star waved his hand confidently “Don’t worry ‘bout that! I’m so good at this game, I can be in a team on my own,” 

“Aren’t you bragging a bit too much now?” Soul said. Black★Star just laughed

“No way! I’m the most humble man there is! I’m just trying to give you guys a good fighting chance!” 

“Alright then,” Soul shrugged “Hey Crona!” 

“Huh?” 

“Catch!” Crona flinced, but still somehow managed to catch the basketball Soul threw at them. 

The next few hours were spent running around on the basketball court, throwing the ball back and forth and occasionally attempting to aim at one of the hoops. Black★Star really hadn’t lied about being a good player, but Crona knew that already, and to be honest they didn’t really care. They were just happy with the few goals they’d managed to score. And in the end Crona and Soul had still won most games. 

“Well, that was fun,” Soul said, leaning back on the bench the three were now sat on “What do we do now?” 

“I’m tired,” Crona said “And it’s late now, maybe we should go home,” 

“Boo!” Black★Star said “I wanna play more,” 

“Nah, Crona’s got a point,” Soul said “Maka is gonna kill me if I come home to late,” 

“Hey Soul uh, speaking of Maka…” 

“Yeah?” Crona opened their mouth to say something, but then they glanced over at Black★Star and immediately felt more unsure. It wasn’t that Crona didn’t like or trust Black★Star, far from it, but he always talked a lot without really thinking and… what if he accidentally told Maka? Crona didn’t know how they would deal with that, not at all.

“...Nothing,” they said instead, turning their head down towards the ground to avoid the two boys quizzing looks. 

“...Alright then,” Soul said after a few seconds “Guess we’re heading home,” Crona stood up from the bench at the same time Soul did, however Black★Star remained sitting

“Meh, you guys can go. I wanna stay out longer,” He said

“Okay, whatever man. See you tomorrow,” Soul said with a grin

“Ha! You know it!” Black★Star answered as the two high fived, before Soul turned to walk out of the court with Crona. 

For a few minutes the two just walked together in silence. Crona wasn’t sure if Soul’s route home usually went the same way as theirs, to be honest it felt a little bit weird to be alone like this just the two of them. Although it did give them a new chance to try and ask him for advice,

“So, uh…”

“Let me guess, this is the same thing from earlier? Something about Maka?”

“Yeah,” Crona tried to avoid looking at Soul, but it was hard as they could practically feel his gaze on them as if trying to read their thoughts. Crona swallowed.

“...So? What’s up then?” 

“I was just… wondering. About next weekend…” A horrible thought suddenly hit them. What if Maka already had plans with Soul? After all, it apparently wasn’t that uncommon for meisters to go to prom with their weapons. What if Soul had asked Maka first, or if he had plans to do it? What if Crona was too late? 

“...Next weekend if… if you and Maka… Or, or just Maka… If you have any plans?”

“What, next weekend? You mean for prom?” Crona nodded weakly and stared down at the ground. This was a bad idea, Crona wanted to punch themselves and disappear. 

“...I don’t think Maka has made any plans yet? Why? Wanna try shoot your shot?” Soul nudged Crona a bit with his elbow. Crona just kept looking at the ground and nodded again. 

Ok, so Soul seemed okay with it, and he hadn’t made any plans with Maka, that was good. So now... 

“... I don’t know how,” they admitted. Soul hm-ed like he was thinking, or like he wasn’t paying attention and was trying to be polite, and said,

“So you came to me for advice huh? I’m honored but... you know this whole romance thing isn’t really my strong suit either, right?”

“But you’re Maka’s partner!” Crona exclaimed, finally lifting their head up and looking at Soul “And you’ve known her much longer than I have! And you live together! And-” 

“Ok geez, I get it,” Soul interrupted, Crona fell quiet and felt a bit embarrassed 

“S-sorry,” they mumbled “I just meant... you know... you’re Maka’s best friend and you know her really well. I just… I want to make her feel special but I don’t know how so I thought… sorry,” 

Soul took a deep breath

“No I get it. I didn’t mean it like that I just… I don’t really have any ideas either,”

“Oh,” Crona said, feeling more than a little disappointed. At this point the two of them had almost reached the DWMA, seemed like Crona would have to spend the night coming up with something on their own after all

“But-” Soul said “-give me some time and I can think about it, okay?” 

“Okay,” Crona said, instantly feeling more hopeful “Thank you Soul!” 

“No problem,” Soul said, as they finally reached the school and Crona began to slowly make their way up the stairs leading to the building “That’s what friends are for right?” Crona couldn’t help but smile at the word friends,

“Y-yeah,” they said, directing their smile at Soul. Soul smiled back

“Alright then,” He said, turning away and starting to walk down towards his own apartment “See you tomorrow!” 

“...Yeah, see you tomorrow,” 

*

“There you are! Where exactly have you been?!” 

“Out,” Soul said, as he bent down to untie his shoes

“Out?” Maka questioned “Really, that’s all you have to say? You almost missed dinner!” 

“Well, I didn’t, did I?” Soul answered in an annoyed tone, as if he was the wronged party here “I was just hanging out with Black★Star and Crona, okay?”

“You were hanging out with Crona?” Maka asked, surprised

“Yeah,” Soul said, “They’re my friend, why  _ wouldn't  _ I hang out with them?” 

“Well, you two don’t usually just hang out, do you? I was just surprised, that’s all, there’s no need to get offended,” 

“I told you, Black★Star was there too. And I’m not offended, I’m just wondering what’s so important about it,”

“Nothing, I said I was just surprised,” 

“Good,” Maka watched as Soul walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, on which dinner already stood ready. Maka, who was already sitting down, pushed aside the notes she had been reading and began putting food on her plate. 

“So anyway,” Soul said as he too began piling up food on his plate “What did you do today? You seriously can’t have been studying the whole afternoon,” he continued, gesturing to the stacks of notes next to Maka. 

“Well,” Maka answered “I made dinner, for one, and I read a book too,” 

“Mhm” Soul responded with his mouth full of food 

“Oh and I went and asked Kid, Liz, and Patty about wednesday too,” Soul swallowed down his food

“Oh yeah? And what did they say?” 

“They can’t come. Kid said he was gonna help his dad plan the decorations for prom, and Liz and Patty apparently had other plans as well” 

“Guess it’s just you, me, and Crona then,” Soul said

“Yeah, I guess so,” Maka shrugged “I’d really hoped there’d be more of us. But I guess it’s not that bad. At least now we can make sure that everyone gets the help they need, you and Crona seemed to be really struggling with those study questions,” Soul’s face suddenly lit up, as if he’d just found the answer to a very difficult question. Maka shot him a confused look, Soul immediately looked away,

“What?” Maka said

“Nothing,” Soul answered. Maka wasn’t really sure what to make of that, for some reason it made her just a tad bit suspicious. 

Whatever, this wasn’t her problem. Maka had enough to think about right now already, like finals, and if she should serve food on wednesday when Crona came over, and of course, the ever present issue of getting a prom date. 

“Hey Soul?” 

“Yeah?” 

“...have you thought anything about prom lately,” Soul looked back at her, almost alarmed. 

“No,” He answered quickly “why?”

“Well, it’s in two weeks, and neither of us has anyone to go with yet so…” 

“So what? Two weeks is a lot of time! You can still find someone!” was he… turning her down? She hadn’t even asked yet! 

“I guess so,” Maka said cautiously “But if we don’t find anyone then…”

“Let’s keep our options open for now,” yup, Maka  _ definitely  _ just got turned down. However, as much as the rejection stung, Maka would be lying if she said the a small part of her wasn’t relieved. 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Maka sighed. Soul suddenly looked concerned

“But hey,” he said “I’m sure it’ll all work out, so don’t worry,” 

“Yeah,” Maka tried to smile reassuringly. Although the risk of asking out Crona still seemed to big. Maka supposed she’d be going alone then.

“So anyway,” Soul said “Speaking of prom and stuff, I heard from Black★Star earlier that he and Kid were going to…”

*

“Do you think this will work?” 

“Positive. Trust me, she’ll love it!” 

“And something goes wrong? How am I supposed to deal with-”

“Relax I’ll be there the whole time to back you up! Now make sure you distract her at recess and I’ll fix the stuff,” 

“...okay. Thank you,” 

*

Soon enough wednesday rolled around, and Maka found sitting with Soul and Crona at the kitchen table in her and Soul’s apartment. The table was littered with notes on different subjects as well as half full bags of various snacks, as the three of them worked together on filling out the rest of professor Stein’s study questions. 

This was… nice, Maka thought, it wasn’t exactly the big study group she had originally planned for but in a way, this actually felt much cozier. Spending time alone with her two best friends like this wasn’t something that Maka had the chance to do often, so she would gladly appreciate their company now that she had the chance. And even better, Soul and Crona seemed to be appreciating  _ each other’s  _ company too.

“Okay, so the next question:” Soul said “ _ What’s are the differences between a normal soul and a kishin egg? _ ” 

“...Uuuh, you… you need to eat normal souls to get a kishin egg,” Crona said “Right? That’s what Medusa always said,” 

“Crona, I don’t want to discredit you, or your experience, but that doesn’t really answer the question,” Soul said

“They’re right though,” Maka said “See, the next question is  _ how do you create a kishin egg? _ We can go ahead and answer that one immediately,” 

“Well, it still doesn’t answer this one,” Soul said “Let’s see, what are the differences? I guess they’re different colors,” 

“Yes. And their wavelengths are very different, too” 

“They taste different,” 

“... okay then, let’s write that down I guess,” Soul said “Man, these questions are tough,” 

“They’re probably nothing compared to the actual test,” Maka said “That’s why we have to be prepared,” 

“I don’t think I can deal with anything harder than this,” Crona said “I can’t understand half of these questions! What if I get confused on the test and don’t pass?” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Maka tried to reassure them “As long as you know the answers, I’m sure most teachers won’t mind clarifying,” was it only Maka’s imagination, or did Crona seem more tense and nervous than usual today? Maybe they were just stressed about finals, but still… 

“Look at you giving each other special treatment,” Soul said teasingly. Maka glared at him, Soul chuckled “What? I’m just saying, you never comfort  _ me  _ like that. There must be something pretty special going on if you-”

“Whatever,” Maka felt her face heat up, “I’m going to the bathroom!” and with that, she quickly stood up and left the table. 

Stupid Soul, why did he have to tease her like this? Especially now while Crona was here! It was almost like he was  _ trying  _ to drive her out! While in the bathroom, after doing her business, Maka made sure that her face didn’t look to obviously flustered, before she exited and re-entered the kitchen.

Soul and Crona didn’t seem to have moved much while she was gone, however Crona was fidgeting nervously with their hands,

“Well,” Soul said and stood up just as Maka entered “I think that’s enough studying for me today. I’m gonna head out and see what Black★Star is doing,” 

“Didn’t he say he was gonna practice something?” 

“Maybe, can’t remember. Anyway, have fun you two!” 

Although Maka didn’t notice it, Soul winked at Crona as he exited the apartment. Crona Nervously looked down at the sheet of paper Soul had given them before he left. He had really thought this was a good idea. This  _ was  _ a good idea… 

Right? 

“Okay then, let’s get back to studying, I guess,” Maka said with a sigh as she sat back down at the table “What question were we on?”

“...19,”

“19, right. What was the question again,” Crona pointed at the question on the paper in front of Maka

“This one,” 

“ _ How do you best identify a witch? _ ” Maka read “Well, I suppose if you can see souls then it’s-”

“Maka,” 

“-but if you can’t I guess you’d look for signs of-” 

“Maka,” 

“-and I suppose you could also,”

“Maka!” 

Maka looked at Crona in surprise. 

“Yes? What is it?”

“Actually can you…” Crona took a deep breath. Here we go “Can you… help me answer this question here first?” Crona pushed their own sheet of paper towards Maka and pointed.

Maka read the question.

Then she read it again.

And again

_ Do you want to go to prom with me?  _

Maka looked up at Crona, who was now burying their face in their hands,

“Are you…?” Crona nodded. Maka had to stop for a second to process what was happening, and then as reality hit her her face split into a huge grin. 

“Yes!” She exclaimed. Crona cautiously peeked out from between their fingers

“Really?” They squeaked

“Yes,” Maka said again “I do want to go to prom with you!” Crona lowered their hands and smiled, looking a tad bit relieved. Maka’s heart fluttered at the sight of their cute expression. 

“So…uuh”

“So?”

“What… what now? I only really… planned this far,” Maka laughed, which seemed to make Crona confused

“Now,” She said, casually reaching down to grab a hold of their hand “We get back to studying,” 

“Oh,” 

“Unless, do you want to take a break? Go for a walk? Maybe get something to eat?” 

“...Yeah,” Crona said with a shy smile “Yeah, let’s… let’s take a break,” 


End file.
